1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus including a heating unit which heats a medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a type of a liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer which ejects liquid such as ink from an ejecting unit onto a medium such as continuous paper which is transported on a support member, and causes the liquid to be attached onto the medium, and then prints an image, or the like, on the medium by heating the liquid using a heating unit, and drying the liquid has been known. In addition, as such a printer, there is a printer which includes a temperature detection unit which detects temperature in a liquid ejecting region as a region in which liquid can be ejected from an ejecting unit to a medium, and a heating unit which radiates infrared light, and in which the heating unit is controlled based on a temperature of a medium which is detected using the temperature detecting unit. In addition, in the printer, the temperature detecting unit and the heating unit are arranged at the upper part of a liquid ejecting head of the ejecting unit, and a position which overlaps the ejecting unit in a transport direction in which a medium is transported (For example, refer to JP-A-2012-45855).
Meanwhile, when the ejecting unit is located in a temperature detection region which is a region in which the temperature detecting unit detects the temperature at a timing at which the temperature detecting unit detects a temperature, the temperature detecting unit detects the temperature of the ejecting unit, instead of the temperature in a liquid ejecting region in a medium. In addition, since the heating unit is controlled based on the temperature of the ejecting unit, there is a concern that the accuracy of the control of the heating unit may deteriorate.